


New Partner

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Gwen is going off to college and Kevin and Ben stay doing there thing, however Grandpa Max decided they needed a third.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Things Don't Always Change Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Chap 1 Things Don’t Always Change Part 1  
  
Kevin and Ben had been called down to the plumber base, no doubt to be scolded again. Kevin and Ben have had a difficult time since Gwen left, not exactly doing the job it was more the overkill, collateral damage, and the other things.  
  
Grandpa Max sat them down and was pacing back and forth. ‘How much trouble do you think we are in?’ Kevin whispered to Ben.  
  
‘I don’t know he’s been quiet for 20 minutes, that’s never a good sign.’ Ben whispered back and Max stopped and turned to the two boys who straightened up in their seats. The older plumber stared at the two boys and he let out a sigh.  
  
“I’m assigning you a new partner,” Max said, and it took a second for the words to sink in.  
  
“Grandpa you can’t split us up, we’re a good team.” Ben snapped raising his voice and rising to his feet so fast his chair fell back.  
  
“He’s right, we have each other’s backs,” Kevin said, not many knew this but Kevin and Ben were more than friends they were lovers. Kevin didn’t care if he had to run away with Ben but no one was separating them.  
  
“Hold your horses' boy, no one is gonna separate you, this new partner is replacing Gwen,” Max said, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
“But Grandpa, we’re doing fine on our own,” Ben said and the two boys saw a tick at Max’s temple.  
  
“Oh really.” Max clicked a button and a screen appeared. “You were supposed to retrieve stolen tech, and not only was the tech damaged, and the thieves’ ship was blown up.” The image on the screen showed the damaged tech and the blown-up ship.  
  
“But we did capture the thieves,” Ben said with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Max showed several more clips, all featuring either collateral damage or overkill on the bad guys. Michael Morningstar was beaten to a pulp and was in the hospital for a month before being taken to prison.  
  
“What he tried to grope Ben’s ass, he deserved it,” Kevin said crossing his arms.  
  
“You think you two could be trusted to handle a simple stakeout mission.” Grandpa Max blushed slightly as he clicked the button. Ben’s moaned echoed from the monitors. Kevin’s car was shaking with the windows fogged up. Kevin and Ben blushed as one of their recent sexual exploits was there on the screen true nothing could be seen but they remembered it all too well. Ben’s hand came up to the window and it streaked down and the two in the car cried out in release.  
  
“Umm…I can explain.” Ben said blushing, and his body was betraying him as he had gotten aroused. Kevin was kinda out of it wondering how he could hack into the system and steal the footage.  
  
“There is nothing to explain, you two need a buffer while on the job. You are getting a partner Ben! What you two do on your own time is your business, but if you cannot focus on a mission you could get yourselves hurt.” Max took a stern look at Kevin, who looked down in shame. If anything happened to Ben because of him it would kill him.  
  
Max turned off the screen and gave Ben a slip. “Go to Under Town, he’ll be waiting for you there.” Ben took the paper and the two males left the room.  
  
“Are we really gonna do this?” Kevin asked and Ben sighed in defeat.  
  
“I suppose it couldn’t hurt.” Ben looked at the name on the paper. “Rook Blanco huh?”  
  
Kevin didn’t know why but he really didn’t want Ben to meet this guy.  
  
To be continued


	2. Things Don't Always Change Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 2 Things Don’t Always Change Part 2  
  
Kevin and Ben made it to Under Town. Kevin of course through his connections had learned about this place it was a decent place to find some tech from time to time. Ben was shocked at all the shops and variety of aliens that were there just below their feet.  
  
They found the place they were supposed to meet Rook Blonko. Ben and Kevin sat at the bar and waited for their new partner to arrive. A cloaked male was sitting at the bar, but he made no acknowledgment of them. The alien running the bar set them up with some drinks. “Here you go, boys, on the house for plumbers.”  
  
Kevin took the first sip of the drink. “So what do you think about this Rook guy?” Kevin asked.  
  
“Grandpa gave me his profile info. He’s strong and fast got good marks on his plumber exam.” Ben looked over the file, which had an image of Rook in the corner.  
  
“So we got good marks too,” Kevin said and shined his plumber badge happily.  
  
“We both would have had better ones if we hadn’t been so pent up,” Ben said and went to drink his drink to see there wasn’t a straw. Before Ben could even ask the cloaked figure got Ben a straw more ice and a tiny umbrella. “Oh um thank you,” Ben said and the cloaked figure nodded.  
  
“I really thought keeping my hands off ya would help, but yeah trying to assemble a blaster when thinking about taking your sexy ass,” Kevin said and wrapped an arm around Ben and pulled him close. He kissed Ben’s neck and Ben gasped. Kevin pulled his other arm and accidentally knocked his drink over it splashed onto Ben.  
  
“Crap!” Ben jumped and began trying to wipe off the drink but it quickly began to stein his clothes. “I’m gonna hit the bathroom.” Ben got up and went towards the bathroom, as he went there an alien with purple skin with spines coming out of various parts of his body, bumped into him. Ben felt like he got scratched but since he saw no wound he ignored it and he went into the bathroom to clean off his clothes. The alien didn’t apologize and he left the room. Kevin glared at him but he knew not to cause trouble right now, Max was on edge with him and Ben he couldn’t go starting trouble.  
  
Kevin waited for Ben and kept his eyes out for this Rook guy. ‘No way I’m gonna let some other guy have Ben.’ After a few minutes, he noticed the cloaked guy kept looking at him. ‘Is he…?’  
  
Inside the bathroom, Ben was washing his clothes off he was lucky his clothes weren’t ruined. As he did he felt himself getting hotter and hotter. So he took off his shirt and began washing it. He still continued to feel hot so he kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. Feeling hot wasn’t the only problem his manhood started to rise. “Stupid Kevin getting me all excited.”  
  
Outside at the bar, Kevin noticed the cloaked figure was now taking peeks at the bathroom door. Kevin looked to the cloaked man. “You waiting for someone?”  
  
“Yes, I am.” The male said and Kevin grabbed the cloak and ripped it off.  
  
“Funny so am I, hello Rook,” Kevin said narrowing his eyes at the alien male.  
  
“Mr. Levin, I see you are as rough as people say.” Rook said and he got off his seat.  
  
“Oh I’m rougher, and that works for Ben,” Kevin said with a smirk.  
  
Rook flexed his fist and had to calm himself so he wouldn’t punch Kevin. “I am Ben’s partner, we have our ways if you can’t keep up you’ll be gone,” Kevin said, and he noticed that Rook’s body language got defensive.  
  
“I will be Ben’s new partner, and if you can not accept that you can leave him with me and I will assist him.” Rook said and he smirked. “I volunteered to be Ben’s partner, and Mr. Tennsyson picked me to be Ben’s partner because he knows I am the best suited to be Ben’s partner, I am not giving up.”  
  
Kevin grit his teeth. ‘Smart ass prick.’  
  
The two glared at each other, but before they could come to blows the two heard a moan coming from the bathroom. “Ben!!” Kevin raced to the bathroom followed quickly by Rook. When they opened the door what they saw made both boys blush and their blood rushes south.  
  
Ben was completely naked sitting on his clothes. The boy was flushed and he was pumping his hard cock, while his other hand was playing with his hole. Ben looked at the two and recognized Rook from his picture. “Rook? Kevin? My body aches help me!” Ben moaned and bucked his hips thrusting two fingers into his tight little ass.  
  
Kevin couldn’t believe his eyes, Ben had never fingered himself in front of him before, it was something Kevin always wanted to see. However, he knew something was wrong.  
  
Rook was starring at Ben’s cock, it was so big and thick and the pre-cum looked delicious. But when he looked up the dazed look in Ben’s eyes told him something was very wrong.  
  
Outside  
  
The alien with the purple skin pulled out a communication band. “I’ve drugged Tennyson, in his current state the Omnitrix is useless you can take him now.”  
  
“Thank you L-23, your payment has already been wired.” A voice came from the device.  
  
L-23 was a tall alien with four tentacles for hair. He had spines along his arms and legs, his feet were a four-prong x shape. He could produce a powerful toxin from his skin. It makes those infected very hot and aroused, the arousal intensifies and eventually leaves the person immobile.  
  
To be continued


	3. Drug Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 3 Drug Effects  
  
Kevin stared at his lust crazed boyfriend. If Ben had been in his right mind he would have died of embarrassment doing what he was doing in a situation like this. “Kevin…Rook…please I need sex!!”  
  
Rook stepped up to Ben and Kevin grabbed him by the shoulder. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Mr. Levin, Master Tennyson has been drugged and by a powerful one. If he does not find any relief he will suffer and eventually lose his mind.” Rook explained. Kevin tensed up and quickly slammed Rook into the nearest wall.  
  
“Did you do this? I swear if you had anything to do this I’ll break you!” Kevin warned.  
  
“I would never hurt Master Tennyson I swear it.” Rook snapped, but Kevin didn’t believe him so he raised his fist to punch him. Suddenly a hand took Kevin’s fist.  
  
“Kevin ahh please I need…” Ben couldn’t speak anymore as he began to collapse.  
  
“Fuck!” Kevin caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
“We are running out of time he needs proper release and fast we need to work together.” Rook said and moved Kevin back and sat Ben in his lap. “If we do not Master Tennyson will suffer.”  
  
“Fine but don’t think this discussion is over.” Kevin undid his pants and freed his cock. Ben moaned feeling Kevin’s dick push at his waiting hole. “Ohh so tight!!” Kevin groaned as he pushed his thick arousal into Ben’s tight ass.  
  
“Yes Kevin fill me!!” Ben moaned and Kevin didn’t hesitate he thrust deep into Ben’s body. “Ahhhhhh yeessssss!!” Ben moaned his eyes rolling up. Ben’s cock began dripping pre-cum like crazy and Rook came up to Ben’s front.  
  
“Please excuse me.” Rook sucked down Ben’s cock down his tongue caressed and teased Ben’s cock earning moans of pleasure from the boy. Rook buried his nose in Ben’s pubes and took a deep whiff of Ben’s musk and he moaned. ‘So amazing just as I thought it would be.’ Rook thought as he moaned around Ben’s dick sending the most intense vibrations through him.  
  
Kevin began thrusting into Ben’s ass driving him into Rook’s mouth. “Ahh Kevin! Rook! So good so good!!” Ben came hard spilling his seed into Rook’s mouth. Kevin groaned as Ben’s inner muscles clamped down around his cock. ‘Shit he’s so insanely tight, and he’s really hot inside to! Fuck what’s happened to him?’ Kevin didn’t stop he kept thrusting into Ben’s clenching heat. His hands came up to tease Ben’s nipples which were hard from the drug.  
  
Rook swallowed Ben’s release and used his tongue to caress Ben’s slit. Rook used his snake-like tongue to pierce Ben’s pipe and wiggle inside his channel. He cupped Ben’s balls and fondled them Ben arched his back and tightened around Kevin again as he came for a second time. Rook got a good taste of Ben’s cum and found it delicious, he kept the cum in his mouth the savor it before swallowing.  
  
Kevin hissed as Ben’s clenching heat brought him over the edge. He came hard each spurt was aimed at Ben’s sweet spot. After seven powerful spurts Ben found his third release and Rook drank it down diligently. Ben collapsed against Kevin his chest rising and falling heavily. He was still dazed and confused and he wasn’t moving.  
  
“We need to get him out of here. Whoever drugged Master Tennyson did it for a reason.” Rook said after pulling off Ben’s finally soft cock, even when soft it was an impressive manhood. Rook gathered Ben’s clothing and Kevin pulled out of him he was shocked at how quickly Ben’s hole tightened up keeping all of his seed deep inside.  
  
Kevin helped Rook dress Ben and tucked himself into his pants. He scooped Ben up. “Let’s go.” The three left and headed to a safe place.  
  
An hour later…  
  
A man wearing a black suit arrived with two more guards, also wearing suits and wearing shades. The man walked around the bar the alien keeper not daring to make eye contact. The man searched the whole bar but found no sign of Ben.  
  
“Where is he?” The man snapped glaring at his two guards. “L-23 said he left him right here.”  
  
“We are sorry sir but it looks like Ben Tennyson is gone.” One of his men said.  
  
“Then L-23 failed. Find him and kill him.”  
  
“Yes sir!!” One of the guards left.  
  
“Ben you cannot escape me!!” The man growled out.   
  
To be continued  
  
Preview  
  
Ben rests as the drug runs threw his system. Rook performs some tests and learns the drug that effected him. Kevin notices that Rook has feelings for Ben.  
  
“You want Ben for yourself don’t you?”  
  
“I do indeed want him Mr. Levin, but I have no intention of taking him from you.” Rook said with a smirk.  
  
End Preview


	4. A Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 4  
  
The boys hit Kevin's car and drove off. Since Kevin had to drive, Rook took the passenger seat with the shaking Ben in his lap. The brunette was passed out but the drug was passing through his system. Ben was clinging to Rook and he was making soft moaning sounds. If Kevin wasn't driving at that very moment he'd punch Rook on principle.  
  
Rook scanned Ben with the proto-tool. "This is not good, the drug in Ben's system is a powerful one, to most aliens it is just a sex stimulant but to a human, it completely shuts down the mind to crave nothing but sex and pleasure. If the victim does not attain release the drug's effects cause permanent damage."  
  
"Then why isn't he okay now?"  
  
"He will be, his body temperature has gone down to normal human standards, but according to the data the drug can remain in Ben's system for at least six days, he will need release each day until the drug is out of his system."  
  
"I can handle that on my own, I appreciate the help but Ben is my boyfriend and I will take care of him." Rook looked at Kevin.  
  
"I am sorry but I can not risk that, Ben may be your boyfriend, but I am his partner, it is my job to make sure he is safe and protected. If you fail to satisfy him Ben will only be put in danger." Kevin saw the challenging look in Rook's eyes.  
  
'Oh, this guy is trouble!' It took a few minutes but Kevin had a counter. "Look man we will go to Plumber HQ and get an antidote or something."  
  
"That would not be wise, there is no antidote because this drug is only dangerous to humans, and exposing Ben to more males would only complicate things further."  
  
'Damn he had a point, I already had to keep a few guys off Ben before being naturally cute and alluring as he is, if those guys seem Ben so needy and lustful it will be open season for Ben's body.'  
  
Kevin drove them to Ben's house, Rook carried him inside bridal style much to Kevin's displeasure. They set Ben on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Both males could see the boy was semi-hard, no doubt due to the drug's effects. Once Ben was out of Rook's arms, Kevin yanked him back.  
  
"Alright Rook, I think we need to talk."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
They left Ben to rest and went into the kitchen. "Alright man, this is the deal once the drug is out of Ben's system you are not gonna touch him again."  
  
The furred male smirked. "I believe Mr. Levin, you are showing signs of what humans call jealousy."  
  
"It looks to me, you have a thing for my boyfriend." Rook blushed, "I knew it! You want Ben for yourself to don't you?"  
  
"I do indeed want Ben, but I have no intention of taking him from you."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"You see I have learned a lot about Ben Tennyson, he is quite famous you know, not just on earth but across the universe."  
  
"Do not tell him that."  
  
"Anyway, you see when I joined the plumbers, I looked at Ben's profile, at his history and picture and I fell in love." Kevin tightened his fist at that. "I did my best and worked really hard, and when Master Tennyson asked if I was willing to be Ben's partner I jumped at the chance."  
  
"Well, we can do just fine on our own."  
  
"Master Tennyson thinks differently." He countered and smiled at Kevin. "Also I as I said, have no intention of taking Ben from you, I merely wish to add a piece to your puzzle."  
  
"Meaning?" He raised an eyebrow, just what was this guy proposing.  
  
"I am not uh what you humans call a pitcher, I am as you say a catcher."  
  
'Is he saying what I think he's saying!' Kevin was stunned and he looked right into Rook's eyes and not a twitch or sign of lying. "So you want to be Ben's bitch?"  
  
"What does a female dog have to do with this?"  
  
"No! I mean you want him to fuck you, to dominate you." Kevin made a hand gesture which made Rook blush.  
  
"Indeed, though without the perverse gesturing."  
  
Kevin's Pov  
  
To be honest this was a first, every guy that was after Ben wanted a piece of his ass. Michael, that bastard had gotten a taste of Ben and I had to kick that bastard's ass a few times for trying. Manny was one of his bigger problems, he liked Ben's human form but found his Four Arm's form to be super sexy, with his cocky attitude he was a royal pain in the ass. Cooper was another guy he had to deal with, he thought he liked Gwen, but once he hit puberty and had his growth spurt my old friend set his sights on Ben, thankfully he's too scared of me to try anything with him that or he's shy I like the first possibility better though.  
  
Each and every one of them wanted to fuck Ben and make him there's, but this guy wanted to become Ben's. "As tempting as the offer is, you should get those thoughts out of your head."  
  
"It is for Ben to decide if he wants me or not. If he does not I will stand by his side and help protect him regardless, but if he accepts me well then we will have much to discuss." Rook smirked at me, and I had to admit the guy had some major cajones.  
  
"So you have no intention of taking Ben from me but you want to start a three-way relationship?"  
  
"Indeed, on my planet, it is very common for a lover to share their love and passion with more than one mate, but I don't know how common it is on earth." It was true in the various business transactions I made I learned the laws of many planets it was a common thing to have more than one lover. To be honest the thought of another man fucking Ben had always pissed me off but the thought of Ben turning his dom out on another guy… kinda hot. My dick thinks so it was already pushing at the fabric of my pants.  
  
Ben had topped me a few times, it was always amazing. He was in complete control, and he even tried a few aliens on me, it was always Ben so it felt good. I must be going crazy considering this.  
  
"I believe if I courted Ben he would fall for me, but if you are against me every step of the way it will just be difficult."  
  
"If Ben agrees I won't complain, who knows we could all have lots of fun together." My dick was throbbing, it would be hot to see Ben dominate him, maybe even get him prepped for me, plus if he's as good as his file says he can help keep off the other guys off Ben, as well as keep him safe.  
  
"I'm sorry Kevin but Ben is the only human that has ever excited me, I wish to only please him."  
  
"We can work that all out after Ben is okay."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"You guys are so naughty." We turned and saw Ben, once again naked, his cock was hard and dripping.  
  
"Ben we can explain," I told him, but fuck if he didn't look sexy. "Why are you naked?"  
  
"I heard it all, you two wanna share me. It turned me on so I got myself comfortable." Ben caressed his cock, and Rook bowed to Ben.  
  
"Forgive me, but it is how I feel." Ben walked over to Rook, he grabbed the male by his armor and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. This was hotter than what I imagined. Rook closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss.  
  
"I'm clear-headed enough to know, I've been dosed with something, and that I need you both to take care of me," Ben said, after breaking the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at us. "Why don't you two get comfortable and meet me in my room." Ben left the room and went upstairs. We looked at each other and began to strip. I took off my clothes quickly and caught a glance at Rook as he took off his armor.  
  
Rook had blue and white fur with black fur stripes, the white fur was down over his throat, over his pecs and abs and down to his crotch, he had white furry balls, he had blue fur down his back and over his arms and legs, his black fur stripes crossed over his pecs down towards his hips which led to a patch of black pubes, and black stripes just above the curve of his plump rear, that came up to a spot a little tuff a fur just at the base of his spine. Maybe he had a tail or something? All in all, he was one sexy beast. The man's cock was hard and human-like.  
  
We raced upstairs our cocks bobbing in the air. When we opened the door to Ben's room I nearly came. Ben was playing with his ass and cock. "About time now come here and let's have some fun."  
  
To be continued


End file.
